It Was Her All Along
by himekassy-chan
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are best friends but one night Hinata came to Naruto's apartment to say goodbye.Three long years passed and Hinata comes back to Konoha and Naruto find out she has a boyfriends and get jealous but then he is angry at Hinata for leaving.
1. Chapter 1

It Was Her All Along

It was a raining midnight in Konoha Village everything was quiet not a sound was heard not even a mouse was making a sound. The only sound you could hear was the pouring rain falling from the dark and cloudy sky. The people were all sleeping in their warm and comfy bed in their own warm houses even the ninjas and the hokage were sleeping soundly in their houses. But in one little apartment someone was awake and was spacing around his little living room thinking to himself and getting frustrated about something or rather someone, so let's get this story started shall we?

"Argh, why am I getting so frustrated about this?" I said while pacing around my living room. OH, hello there didn't know you were here I'm sorry but I'm in a very difficult situation right now but my name is Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage to come if Tsunade retires that's it. Let's get back to the story!

"Why am I getting like this I already have a girlfriend, the girl I have always been after since fourth grade and now that I have Sakura Haruno I'm getting jealous over my best friend having a boyfriend?"

"What I can't be jealous, I mean Hinata has been my best friend since second grade and we have done a lot of things together but now that we have grown up and have our own jobs and became secretly ninjas things began to change a lot between us and then one night she came to my apartment and just said goodbye and vanished. We became to separate from each other before she left. If I remember all this happened since Sakura decided to go out with me when I graduated to become a secretly ninja and became the owner of an alcohol business and now I'm a rich man and famous all over the world so she decided to go out with me, but why did Hinata and I have become to separate from each other why?" That question has been always in my mind and I still don't know.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who can be knocking at my door at this hour and when is raining?" I asked myself again as I went to open the door to stop the banging before that person breaks my door down. As I open the door I was shock to see none other than Hinata the woman I have been thinking a lot, but what shocked me most was she was covered in mud and was shaking violently and soaking wet because of the rain.

"HIINATA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"I asked as I caught her before she fell down. She didn't answer she just hugged me tight, I was so surprise that I didn't notice Sakura was right in front of us watching with an angry expression until she started yelling at us is when I realized why she was yelling. Hinata was hugging me and I was hugging her too as if our life depended on us, I don't know how long we were like that and what makes it worse is that we were still outside on my door steps.

"NARUTO WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" yelled my girlfriend name Sakura as you may know.

"Sakura, my cherry blossom it's not what you're thinking!"

"AH, SO WHAT AM I THINKING, I'M THINKING THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON ME WITH ANOTHER GIRL!"

"You got it all wrong Sakura you see I was watching TV when Hinata came knocking on my door and-

"And you two are outside your house hugging each other and in front of me this unforgivable Naru-

"Sakura, Naruto is telling the truth I just came to pay him a visit because I haven't seen him in a long time you gotta believe him." Said Hinata for the first time, she was standing and was getting away from me. But I saw her face stain with tears and saw her clothes ripped so I knew something had happened to her and she wants to talk about it with me but with this little situation we are having, AARGH, I Don't care Hinata has been there for me when I needed her and now she needs me I don't care what Sakura thinks I can deal with her tomorrow.

"Sure so why are you covered with mud and your clothes are ripped?" asked Sakura but the only thing Hinata said to her was this.

"Is not of your business snitch" said Hinata as she turned around to leave but I grabbed her arm and stopped her before she walked away. As I turned her around I saw her confuse about what I did but I didn't care I just turn to face Sakura who looked confuse and angry.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK SAKURA, HINATA NEEDS MY HELP AND I WILL NOT LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled to Sakura. "AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST LEAVE AND I WOULD DEAL WITH YOU LATER, SO PLEASE LEAVE!" I stopped screaming for I needed air. Sakura looked hurt but she just turn around and started to walk away as she did she yelled at me.

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT NARUTO BUT DON'T COME CRYING TO ME THAT YOU WANT ME BACK BECAUSE I WILL NOT ACCEPT, AND ONE MORE THING I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" Yelled Sakura to me and she disappeared into the rain.

I turn around to face Hinata who was still in shock, as I looked at her she turn away from me and now it was my turn to be confuse.

"N-Na-Naruto why d-did y-you defend me, I-I m-mean y-y-you should j-ju-just let me go and be w-with S-Saku" She couldn't finish what she was gonna say because I stop her.

"Hinata you are more important to me than her and I couldn't leave you alone knowing you need someone to talk to and I'm your friend, besides you heard her she broke up with me just because I decided to help a friend I haven't seen for a long time" I said smiling to her while she just looked at me and gave me that smile I have always love from her since the first time we met in the mall. Then I notice we were still outside and decided to talk again.

"Um, we should get you in before you get sick. Look at you, you're soaking wet come in so you can take a warm shower and I would give you some clean and warm clothes that you can wear." I said to her as she was looking at her soaking clothes and gave me a nod.

"Come in" I said as I led her in my little apartment, I know a told you I'm rich and I am but I don't like big houses because I would be the only one living there so I decided to stay in my old apartment so I don't feel so alone.

"It looks the same as last time I came to say goodbye to you" she said when I closed the door and went to my room to get the things she needed to take a shower and some of my old clothes she could wear. I came back to the living room I left her and gave her the things I got for her and pushed her inside my little bathroom.

She closed the door and I stayed outside the door I didn't had another choice and I started talking.

"Yeah, after three long years my little apartment looks the same… since that night you left..." I didn't finish the sentence because I got interrupted when she turn on the water. I went to the kitchen and decided to make some hot chocolate for the two of us, and waited for the water to be ready and for Hinata to get out of the shower. Ten minutes passed and Hinata came out brushing her beautiful indigo long hair. When I first met her I thought she looked pretty with her short hair but as we grew up she let her hair grow long and she looked more beautiful her face changed and her body began to look more feminine. When we entered high school boys started to ask her out but I would always kick their asses when they ask her out or did something to her, I guess I just got jealous but I didn't know why I always thought it was natural but when I saw guys asking Sakura out I wouldn't get jealous it was weird.

"Um, Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked me as she sat on a chair across the table. She looked concerned when I finally came to reality.

"OH, YEAH I … WAS UM JUST WAITING FOR THE HOT CHOCOLATE TO BE READY HAHA!" great move Naruto now she might think I'm still that idiot little boy I used to be and that I haven't matured after three years.

"Yum, I have always loved your hot chocolate I can't wait to have a drink." She said with her smile I love so much.

"Well the chocolate might ready by now." I stood up to check on the chocolate and got two cups and pour some in them. When I return to the table I notice she had something in her hands and she was looking at it with so much love, when I put a cup in front of her she turn to look at me while I went to sit down.

"I can't believe you still have this photo Naru-kun." She said holding up the picture where we were younger.

"Well it was the first picture we took together Hime-chan don't you remember?" when I said her nick name she just stared at me and turn her head around.

"Yeah, I remember that day, it was my birthday when I just turn seven" she just stop talking and turned to me and smiled. "How can I forget that day when you came to my party and…

AUTHO'S NOTE:

WHAT HAPPENED IN HINATA'S BIRTHDAY? ARE YOU ANXIOUS TO KNOW? WELL TOO BAD YOU HAVE

TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. BUT DON'T STOP READING AND REVIEWING MY FIRST STORY

KONOHA'S MUSIC BANDS AND I'M WORKING ON IT SO BE PATIENT PLEASE. OH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE! LOVE YOU ALL XD

PEACE OUT MY LOVELY READERS!


	2. Chapter 2

It Was Her All Along

**So this is Chapter 2 I hope you all like it, I'm sorry it took me a lot to write**

**this chapter but nobody gave me ideas so I had to think really hard anyway**

**Enjoy! =^o^=**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Yeah, I remember that day, it was my birthday when I just turn seven" she just stopped talking and turned around to me and smiled "How can I forget that day when you came to my party and thrashed it all when you saw the clown come near you" she said looking at me not trying to laugh about the memory.

"Hinata you knew I dislike clowns and you had one in your party that was mean of you" I said pouting to her as she laughed at my expression that's when I notice how much I missed her seeing and hearing her laugh so much. "Hinata don't laugh it's not funny!" I said to her.

"Aww, Naru-kun don't ruin the moment come on let's remember what happened" she smiled at me while I had a flashback when we were at her party.

**FLASHBACK**

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIME-CHAN"I yelled to her when I entered her backyard and ran to her where she was receiving a balloon shape as a butterfly. She then turned around with a big smile as I stopped in front of her._

"_Naru-kun you came! I thought you weren't coming after what happened yesterday with your Dad" _

"_Ah, let's not talk about him today, after all I'm here so let's have fun okay?"_

"_Okay, Naru-kun" She said as we started to walk but I stop her when I remember I had to give her the present I bought for her._

"_Hime-chan I brought you a present I hope you like it" I said a little bit nervous although I didn't know why I started to get nervous. She turned around with that smile I have always love and I handed her the present with shaking hands as she took the gift away and opened it. _

"_Naru-kun you shouldn't have…" she said as she gasped when she saw what was inside the gift. "Naruto you got me the fox we saw yesterday at the Mall but how did you buy it…I mean thank you Naru-kun" she said admiring the stuff animal._

"_No problema Hime-chan I'm glad you like" I said smiling at her she looked so beautiful cuddling the fox, "So what are you going to name it?"_

"_I'm going to name it Kyuubi… yeah it fits him" she said looking up at me._

"_Yeah it fits him per… AAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I saw a white with red nose smiling face right next to me._

"_Here little boy get a balloon everyone has one and you don't so here get it" he said handing the green balloon to me as he got close._

"_WHAT THE FREAK IS A CLOWN DOING HERE! HINATA YOU KNOW I HATE CLOWNS!" I screamed as I tried to get away from the clown but just kept coming towards me._

"_Naru-kun I didn't know my Father…" _

"_AH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID CLOWN!"I screamed while I ran away and this stupid clown only kept coming so I ran faster and he still was after me._

"_Come on kid I just want you to have the balloon so stop running away!" he said running behind me._

"_NO I DON'T WANT IT SO STOP FOLLOWING ME"I screamed and turn my head towards him to stick out my tongue to him but that was a really bad choice. When I stuck my tongue out I didn't saw where I was going so when I turned around I tripped over a ball and went crashing straight into the enormous cake but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Hinata was right next to the cake with her father watching the commotion so when I crashed into the cake, it went flying everywhere and it landed on both of them, they were both covered with chocolate cake. When I turned around to see what happened I saw the clown getting out of the pool he was soaking wet and angry, the guest were all covered of chocolate cake too, and as I turned around to look at Hinata my heart broke into little pieces when I saw my Hime-chan covered with cake and crying while looking at me._

"_Hime-chan…" I couldn't continue my voice was lost but I tried again and this time it came out "Hime-chan I'm sorry" I said looking down at the ground thinking Hinata was probably mad at me and was gonna throw me out of her party but what I didn't expected was for her to laugh and to hug me._

"_Naru-kun that was awesome!" she said staring at me, I was so surprised I didn't notice a flash come towards us._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Ha-ha poor clown, Naru-kun you should've seen how the clown tripped over you and fell into the pool" Hinata laughed at the memory.

"Well I wished I could've but remember I crashed into your cake and couldn't see anything" I said smiling at her.

"True, true you were so busy crashing into the cake just to get the first bite" she said smiling.

"Hey that is not true and you know that if hadn't been for the clown I wouldn't have thrashed your birthday party" I said pouting.

"Ha-ha, your right Naru-kun if you weren't so terrified of the poor innocent clown the party wouldn't have been awesome" she said looking at the picture where we were both covered with chocolate cake and looking at each other while I looked surprised and she laughed at my expression.

"I know if it wasn't for me your party wouldn't been awesome and… HEY I WASN'T AFFARID OF THAT STUPID CLOWN!" I screamed the last part when I realized what she said.

"So when you saw the clown next to your face, you just decided to start screaming and run away from the clown when he was just trying to give you a balloon" I watch her give me a devilish smile that she learned from me.

"Yeah, I just decided to scream and run away from the clown because your party needed a little bit of excitement" I said trying not to slip that I was really scared of that stupid clown.

"Sure, sure Naru-kun you weren't scared of that clown because Naruto Uzumaki isn't afraid of anything not even of a clown." She said smiling at me.

"You're right Hime-chan, Naruto Uzumaki isn't afraid of anything!" I said pointing my thumb at me and she didn't said anything she just looked at me and took a sip of her hot chocolate as I did the same.

Suddenly an uncomfortable silent fell between us; we didn't speak or look at each other. We were just sitting down in my kitchen drinking our chocolate waiting for one of us to say something or do something. Minutes and seconds passed neither of us saying anything when I finally couldn't take it and asked her the question I wanted to ask her when she left Konoha three years ago.

"Why Hinata?" I asked her looking at her eyes as she stared at me confused.

"'Why' what Naruto?" she asked with a confused tone.

"Why Hinata, why did you left Konoha that night you came to my apartment to say '_goodbye'_?" I asked her that question that has been haunting me for three long years and now that I have asked her why do I feel my heart broke and hurt as I look at her? As I look at her to hear what she has to say she starts shaking violently, staring at me, and she starts crying. At that moment she starts crying I just wanted to get up, run to her, and just hug her like we did outside my apartment but for some reason I couldn't stand up; I just couldn't move I didn't have strength.

"Naruto I …

**So this is Chapter 2 I hope you all like it and one question**

**What is Hinata gonna say to Naruto?**

**Would he take it well? Actually that was two questions so to find out you have to wait for the next chapter.**

**I wanted to apologize to all my readers for making you wait but I have my reasons why I didn't update soon:**

**I was lazy and yes I know this is not an excuse**

**My computer got a viruses and had to take it to service**

**It took almost 1 month to get it back**

**I started school and I have a lot of homework and have to study for tests**

**I had to go practice a dance for my cousin's 15 party I'm glad it's over**

**And I didn't get any ideas for this chapter**

**I was watching Naruto Shippuden episodes and his new movie where he goes to the past and meets his dad AWESOME movie you all have to watch it!**

**Watching Maid-sama, La Corda de Oro, and Vampire Knight AWSOME anime cartoons**

**I got more lazy and didn't have ideas but I got an idea when I went to my little cousin's party there was a "CAKE FIGHT!" but we all got punished**

**THIS IS ALL MY LOVELY READERS SO PEACE OUT SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is himekassy-chan with a new chapter**

**I know I haven't updated for so long**

**And I'm really sorry. GOMEN!**

**I WAS REALLY BUSY AND **

**I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. BUT**

**I'M BACK! XP**

**NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING**

**THIS CHAPTER, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I MIGHT UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS**

**WEEK!**

**NOW ENJOY! THANKS FOR WAITING!**

**Naruto and Hinata belong to Masashi or should I say **_**Maa-kun!**_

Chapter 3: The Secret is Out!

"Naruto I…" she stopped. I knew this question was hard for her to answer but, I just need to know. I need to know why she left, what was the reason for her to leave Konoha without an explanation. She kept on crying, her cries becoming louder and mixing with the sound of the rain. I couldn't take this any longer but, for some reason I can't summon the strength within me. The strength I know I have inside me but, doesn't let me borrow it. Now, starring at Hinata, watching her tears flowing down her beautiful face, hearing her cry, and hearing the rain outside my window, I went back to the day Hinata came and said goodbye. That day was raining too and Hinata was crying, the same day I asked Sakura out and accepted.

"Hinata, aren't you going to explain the reason you left" my patience is running low by now.

"Naruto I…I can't explain right now" she tore her gaze away from me. She nervously looked around the apartment, looking at everything that came within her sight.

" just tell me already, you know I'm not a patience person." I said taking a deep breath and letting it out. Hinata finally looked at me, her eyes red from all that crying.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but I can't tell you right now I…" she stopped talking I knew she was hesitating, I could hear it in her voice. "I just can't"

"Look Hinata it has been three years since you left, all these time I couldn't stop thinking about you, I was worried; I couldn't stop thinking if something bad happened to you, I couldn't stop thinking if you were safe or in danger. I didn't even know where you were…" I stop for air. "I even went to your house to talk with your Father; I don't remember how many times I have asked him about you. Do you know what was he's answer?" I asked her but she only shook her head "Now, that you are back I want to know why you left." She lowered her eyes and nodded. There was another uncomfortable silence; suddenly it was broken by the sound of the chair she was sitting. She stood up from the chair and made her way to my kitchen, I watch her intently as she washed the cup she drank her hot chocolate from. I knew she was thinking a way to tell me the reason she left. I think I went too far… argh! Now I'm getting frustrated.

"Naruto-kun, remember that song we used to sing when we were in middle school?" her voice brought me back to reality. I looked at her, she was now drying her hands with an orange towel I keep in the kitchen, and was now facing me with a small smile on her face. I started laughing at the sudden question, which of course got her mad. "Naruto-kun don't laugh" she said pouting. It only made laugh more.

"Haha, Hinata sorry I was just thinking how we started with a serious conversation and ended with you asking me if I still remember the song we used to sing!" I stop before I start laughing again.

"Naruto I'm serious" she said my name without the suffix –_kun._ I calm myself before talking.

"Yes, Hinata how can I forget that song, I mean you used to hear and sing that song every time, eventually it got stuck in my head, that I started singing it with you and…" she cut me off.

"It became our song" she started walking towards me as I stand to meet her hallway. I was about to say something when she suddenly started humming a tune I knew very well, a tune I couldn't take out my head even if my memory was erased. Our eyes met the moment she was standing in front of me staring into my eyes as if trying to find something but couldn't. I too gazed into her lavender eyes finding emotions she couldn't and wouldn't ever let out; I didn't understand those feelings, I tried to grasp them but couldn't, for I was snapped by a beautiful voice. My eyes left hers to travel down her face and to end on her lips which were moving. Time froze as I listen to her sing our song and wait for the moment to join in.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

__I return my eyes to her eyes only to see her looking at me with tears coming down her face and her eyes held sadness. My turn came to join her in the song, I know this song is to girly for I guy like me to be singing, hey don't judge me I to have a heart, besides this is the song my best friend loves and the song I've become to love. She smiles a small smile when she hears me sing.

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

__At this part she lowers her eyes and walks away into my living room, I hesitate wondering if I should follow her, argh whatever! I decide to follow her.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see.

We ended the song, Hinata stares at me and I stare back, I didn't notice this before but her face seems more mature, not like the little girl face I'm used at seeing. She has turned into a woman, a beautiful, matured woman. I was snapped out of my thoughts again, when I felt a warm, soft, and delicate small hand on my cheek. I couldn't register what was happening; first we were talking, second we sang our favorite song, and third were here in my living room staring into each other eyes, she touching my cheek, and I registering what is happening.

"Naruto-kun" she return her small hand to her side, when she took off her hand of my cheek I found out that I missed the feeling of her hand touching my cheek and warming it up, now my cheek is getting cold and is missing her warm touch.

"Hmm" I answer back, what kind of an answer was that? Well I don't know, I just can't think of what to say. Right now my mind is blank and the only thing I can do is nod my head for her to continue.

"Naruto, did you ever wonder why I always sang that song?" I shook my head; I was confused about that sudden question. Why is she asking me this? This is not what we were talking about; I think she is trying to avoid the question I asked her first. "No of course not, I should have known" she frowned and looked away from me. I'm getting more confuse by the second.

"Hina-chan, what are you talking about?" this time I used her nickname which cause her to turned around and face me. I could see her eyes rising in anger and her face getting all red.

"HA! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?" she snapped its really rare seeing Hinata mad but, this got me surprised. "NARUTO DIDN'T YOU EVER WONDER WHY I LOVED THAT SONG?" she asked me her voice with anger.

"No, I always thought you liked it because it was a girly song" I responded. Oops, I said something wrong, because right now Hinata is now all red.

"Naruto, I love that song because…" she hesitated. "because it describes our relationship between us" Hinata calms down but she is shaking slightly.

"Listen, Hinata, I don't know what you're saying, but please explain I'm getting confuse by each second that pass." I finish this sentence when I reach her hands and held them in mines. "Please, Hinata, explain" I plead her.

"Naruto, the song expresses the feelings I have for you, this feeling I have started to have when we were just kids, I always thought this feelings were because you are my friend, but…" she retrieve her hands from mines. "This feelings began to grow bigger and stronger, I always though they will fade away, but they didn't, when we entered High School and you ask Sakura out my heart started to hurt, even if I knew that you already love Sakura since we were kids, I still had hope that someday I will have the courage to tell you this feelings and that maybe you'll return them too. My heart and hopes were broken little by little when you talked to me about Sakura, how great she was, beautiful, awesome, intelligent, and funny. You didn't know I was hurting inside even if I was always smiling when you talked about her, inside me my heat was breaking. When, finally Sakura accepted to go out with you, I couldn't take it" she stopped taking a deep breath. I'm still confuse about all this, what feelings is she talking about.

"Hinata what feelings are you talking about? I still don't understand what you're talking about" I took her hands in mine again. "Please, Hinata tell me about this feeling of yours"

"NARUTO, I LOVE YOU, ALL THESE YEARS I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

**WELL THIS IS ALL!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT I WORK SO HARD ON IT!**

**I KNOW IT TOOK ME A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE THIS**

**CHAPTER, BUT I WAS OUT OF IDEAS! BUT**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! NOW WHAT WILL NARUTO**

**SAY ABOUT HINATA'S FEELINGS? HOW IS HE GONNA**

**TAKE IT! WELL YOU HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT!**

**WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I ACCEPT REVIEWS**

**IN DIFFERENT LANGUAGES OK! EVEN IF I ONLY SPEAK**

**ENGLISH AND SPANISH I ACCEPT REVIES IN CHINESE, JAPANESE,**

**ITALIAN,ETC! THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

**Author Note**

I know I haven't updated any of my stories and I apologize for it!

I just have been out of ideas! And well I don't have a computer right now! My mom broke it! So right now I'm using my cousin's computer. I apologize! I'll try to update soon! Please be patient with me! Oh and any of you want to give me ideas for me to be able to update soon please message me! I'll appreciate it very much. It'll be great if I could get help from someone. So right now I'm putting all my stories on hold! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Thank You All For Reading My Stories.**


End file.
